


[Podfic] By Any Other Name by Omelet

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney does not have a soulmate mark, until he does, and then everything just goes downhill from there.





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name by Omelet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710558) by [omelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet). 



 

 **Title** : By Any Other Name

 **Author** : Omelet

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sidney does not have a soulmate mark, until he does, and then everything just goes downhill from there.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10710558)

 **Length** 00:35:30

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j723284scoe1rpa/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+By+Any+Other+Name+by+Omelet.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
